


Happy Mother's Day

by Paroma



Series: Growing up a Stark-Strange [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, IronStrange, M/M, Mother's Day, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paroma/pseuds/Paroma
Summary: Peter has come to the realization that he has never given aunt May a proper Mother’s Day gift and seeks the help of his parents to make this one special.





	Happy Mother's Day

“Dad, papa there’s a problem and I need your help” Peter said, barging into the room to stand in front the tv to block their view.

Tony sat up from leaning against Stephen on the sofa to look over Peter with a hidden smile, the boy made a funny picture tapping his foot, with his small arms crossed over his chest, and a frown marring his face.

“And what do you need our help for that has you so worried?” Stephen asked with a smile of his own, leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees.

“This Sunday is Mother’s Day and today at school they made us make cards for our mothers, but I told Mrs. Hill that I couldn’t do it because I don’t have a mother” Peter let out a pained breath, “But _then_ she said that Mother’s Day wasn’t just for moms but for people to love us and take care of us and all I could think about was aunt May because she took care of me before you adopted me, and she loves me, and helps me with homework, and her cooking sucks a little but she _tries_ -“.

“Hey Petey, calm down” Tony came down to kneel in front him, cupping his cheeks. He could see the boy struggling to finish his sentence between heaving breaths.

“I n-never thank-k her” he sobbed, leaning his cheek on his dad’s hands.

“Peter, May knows how much you love her even without you having gotten her presents” Stephen said from Tony’s side, running his hand through Peter’s hair. “But I think you’re right that May is a wonderful person and we have a lot to thank her for so, how about we come up with something to make the day special for her?”

“Really?” Peter’s hopeful eyes jumped from Stephen’s to Tony’s.

Tony nodded along, “You’re right. May has been putting up with our shit for years, that woman deserves a prize!”

Stephen rolled his eyes at the crass language, not bothering to correct him knowing he didn’t have a leg to stand on on that matter. Tony swooped Peter up into his arms, pulling out a giggle from the boy. “Why don’t you show us first what you made at school for May and we’ll go from there.”

“I only had the chance to make a drawing” he said shyly, “And it’s not finished.”

“That’s a good place as any to start kiddo” Tony kissed his hair, “To the lab!”

“Pray tell, why would we go to the lab?” Stephen asked following Tony down to the lab regardless.

“Because I have glitter and spare stickers stored there” he answered without turning back, putting Peter down only to hold on to his hand as the doors to the lab opened.

Stephen froze mid-step, “Why do you have glitter and tickers in your lab? You don’t even let me bring my research down here.”

“For science!” Peter replied over his shoulder, pointing excitedly at what looked like a volcano if one looked _closely_.

“That’s your project for the science fair? And he lets you test _that_ , which explodes _glitter_ , in his _lab_?”

“Yup, and it smells like blueberry!” Tony agreed with an excitement that rivaled Peter’s.

* * *

 “Papa is my tie right? I don’t think it looks right” Peter looked down at his tie, fumbling with it for the third time since they’ve ring May’s doorbell.

“If you keep tugging it won’t” Stephen said fondly, fixing it one last time as they heard movement inside the apartment.

“You look very handsome kid, just wait until she sees you” Tony smiled squeezing his shoulder just as the door opened.

May opened the door enough to get a peek at her guests before pulling it wide open, “If it isn’t my favorite person” she gushed coming down to her knees, opening her arms wide.

Peter ran into her arms, looping his’ around her neck and squeezing lightly, forgetting for a moment the nerves and the package. “Happy Mother’s Day aunt May!”

“What?” May smiled at the boy but the two men could see her eyes clouded in confusion and darting between them.

Tony took pity on her, sort of, and cleared his throat, “May, something smells like its burning.”

May’s eyes widened, “Shit, my lasagna!” She pulled away from Peter’s hug and ran back inside to salvage what was left of her dinner.

Tony nudged Peter to enter the apartment, the boy acting as if he had never been inside all of a sudden, “C’mon kid”.

Stephen carried Peter’s package as he followed Tony and Peter to the dinning table where May was just serving her slightly _toasted_ lasagna. “I didn’t know I would company over, so I didn’t make that much but I think I have the ingredients for garlic bread…”

“It was rude of us to drop by unannounced, but Peter here wanted to give you a surprise” Stephen said pulling a chair for her, “I’ll take care of the garlic bread.”

“Oh, thank you” she said to Stephen before sitting down to look over at Peter who was kneeling on the chair to her left, Tony standing right behind him.

Peter offered her a tentative smile before pushing the package to her.

“What is this Peter?” she asked looking over the plain brown box, picking her set of keys from the table to rip the tape.

“It’s a gift,” he said, “for Mother’s Day.”

“Mother’s Day? For me?” her hand seemed to tremble faintly as she finished ripping the box apart.

Peter nodded, “Yeah, and we got you a lot of cool stuff. Look,” he leaned over the table to help her pull out the contents of the box, “this is a gift card for a spa day because dad says that you put up with a lot of shit-“

“Peter!” all three adults chastised in union.

The boy shrugged giggling before continuing to name everything inside, “And papa helped me pick up the coffee you like very much, also we got your favorite chocolate, the ones filled with caramel, and this baking book so we can make brownies that don’t give us a stomachache, and these fluffy slippers for our movie nights.”

While Peter ranted about everything inside the box Stephen came back with the plate of garlic bread and set it down before going to stand behind Tony, looping his arms around waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

May had a watery smile on as she watched Peter “These gifts are lovely Peter, thank you so much.”

“But that’s not all!” the boy seemed to have regained his confidence back for he looked back at Stephen with an expectant smile who pulled out of his jacket a card.

Peter practically ripped it off his hand before thrusting it at May’s face, “I made you this, but I want to read it to you first!”

May looked at the cover of the card that read _Happy Mother’s Day Aunt May!_ with lots of hearts drawn in different colors around it.

Peter took a deep breath before he started reading, “Today I learned that even if I don’t have a mom, I have someone who loves me as much as one. My aunt May was the one who took care of me when I was a baby and didn’t have parents. She sang to me every time I was scared, read me bedtime stories every night, worked a lot so she could buy me all he toys I wanted.” Peter peeked a glance at his aunt from behind his card and when he saw he had all her attention, he carried on. “When I was 5 I met a new family that wanted me to be part of them.”

Tony bend over the chair to kiss his head while Stephen stroked his cheek softly, “I’m now 10, but I never stopped seeing her. Aunt May helps me with my homework, she cooks _toasted_ dinner - because she says she never burns her food! -, and tucks me in when dad and papa have to work late. I love her very much because she treats me like her son, and I see her as my mom.”

Peter wasn’t finished with the last word and May had him already wrapped tightly in her arms, her sobs muffled by his hair.

“Did you like it?”

“Did I-“ May leaned back enough to  cup his cheeks and look him straight in his eyes, “I loved it Peter, you don’t know how much this means to me.”

Peter smiled widely, “Good because I felt bad that I never got you anything and you always did everything for me.”

“That’s nonsense, wait here!” she said, running to her bedroom looking for something before running back either a plastic box.

Tony raised an eyebrow, “What’s with the box?”

“Its where I’ve stored everything that Peter got me while he lived here” she said with a proud smile and she opened the lid pulling different stacks of papers. “Here are his report cards from kindergarten, all of his drawings, finger-paints, everything…Maybe you were still too little to understand but you always made sure to make me feel appreciated Peter.”

Peter looked around the inside of the box, through every piece of paper. “I remember this one being on the old fridge” he stated proudly.

“Yes until that time you almost spilled paint all over my kitchen and I was scared that drawing would become a victim of your schemes,” May smiled at the memory, “But you’re a big boy now and I think this card has earned its spot on the fridge.”

“Wait until you see the drawing inside, I made it myself!” he said pushing the card into aunt May’s hands.

Tony coughed loudly, wanting his help to be acknowledged but Stephen elbowed him quite roughly.

“Dad helped a little bit with the glitter and papa with the spelling” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Thank you both too” she laughed at them before opening the card to see the drawing.

Peter stuck his head under her arm to get his face over the drawing, “That’s us as superheroes. Dad is in an Iron Man suit because he likes robots, and papa is a wizard because he works with his hands-“

“And that he does” Tony murmured mostly to himself, but the blush on Stephen and May’s cheeks said otherwise.

“-and loves to read, and I’m Spiderman because he is the coolest and can jump buildings, and you are Wonder Woman because you know a lot of tricks and can do _anything_!”

“It’s awesome and I love the outfits with glitter. Let’s go hang it up right now!” she said picking up Peter with a grunt to take him to the kitchen.

Stephen chuckled looking down at Tony only to find him pouting, “Why are you pouting?”

“He said Spiderman was the coolest when clearly its Iron Man, we should ask the adoption agency for a refund” he pouted further when Stephen’s laugh turned to him.

“If it makes you feel any better, I think Iron Man is best” he cupped his face, turning his head softly to kiss him.

“It does make me feel a _little_ better” he said with a smile of his own.


End file.
